


Noctis Lucis Caelum

by Kibasdaydreams



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXVWeek 3 day 5, Gen, Noctis Lucis Caelum prompt, Or rather an attempt at poetry, Poetry, Tumblr: ffxvweek, it's pretty short though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibasdaydreams/pseuds/Kibasdaydreams
Summary: A poem about our beloved prince





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for FFXV week 3 day 5 on Tumblr (Noctis Lucis Caelum prompt). Constructive criticism is welcome, but please don't be nasty. I'll be honest with you guys, I was really tired (and really sick too) when I wrote this so it's not my best work, but hey it's free poetry, isn't it? Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: http://kibasdaydreams.tumblr.com
> 
> Enjoy and please comment!

Noctis Lucis Caelum:

 

‘Light of the Night Sky.’

 

A truly fitting name; his skin was pale as the luminescent moon, his hair as dark as the thick blanket of midnight.

 

A beautiful person both inside and out, he charmed the hearts of many with his ethereal features, and the rest with his kind and caring nature; his cold and cool exterior gave way to a warm and loving heart.

 

Who could resist being drawn to such a man?

 

Gentle yet fierce, thoughtful yet stubborn, powerful yet vulnerable – there were many dimensions to him, with each and every one being essential in moulding such perfect imperfection.

 

Fire, ice, thunder, healing – one could not help but be captivated by the magic that flowed through his veins.

 

Ramuh, Titan, Shiva – the Summons that obeyed his command both terrified and electrified all those who bore witness.

 

Born to lead, born to rule, not only Lucis but the whole of Eos into a new era of light. He carried the weight of the world on his shoulders; one mere boy against the world, against the Empire, against the daemons.

 

A hefty task, one that could only be fulfilled by him, the True King, the Crystal’s Chosen.

 

Thankfully, he wasn’t alone.


End file.
